Prowling the Bumblebee
by Allseer
Summary: A oneshot from the story Chasing the Flame, a humanized Transformers story. This details the meeting between Officer Chase 'Prowl' Hunter and Alex Steek that I glossed over in the main story. Doesn't stand alone, but you can understand the gist of most of everything going on if you read this alone. Warning: Contains swearing and F Bombs.


So I felt really bad for giving Prowl a piss poor introduction in my story Chasing the Flame so this is me fixing it. Chasing the Flame is a humanized Transformers story in an AU created by sleepyoldvamp on DA. I mention the meeting between Officer Chase 'Prowl' Hunter and Alex Steek in Chapter Six of Chasing the Flame, so go read the story up until Chapter Six before reading this.

Alex Steek=Bumblebee

Chase Hunter=Prowl

Eric Phoenix=Optimus Prime

Jazz Collins=Jazz

Sebastian Lakare=Ratchet

Gabriel Steele=Ironhide

Warnings: Swearing

Transformers © Hasbro

Chasing the Flame AU and Characters © sleepyoldvamp on DA

Prowling the Bumblebee

"Hey, Alex, watch the shop for us real quick, okay?" I looked up from where I was changing the oil on a Chevy truck. Jazz was standing in the doorway that led to the second floor. "We need to make sure the paper work is all together."

I raise an eyebrow. It takes all four of the guys to do that? Suuurrreee. "I've got it," I assure the dark man and he grins, giving me a thumbs up.

"You're the best, kid. Love ya!" And he's gone with the door locking behind him.

I sigh and shake my head before turning back to the truck. Really, they didn't have to lie to me about their meetings. They had them occasionally but often enough for me to get the point that I wasn't welcome in them and that the upstairs was off limits. Why they felt the need to lie to me was beyond me.

Maybe they really are just doing paper work. What did I know about running a business? Maybe each worker had to fill out some forms or whatever. I don't know. What I did know was that my bullshit radar was going off. Strange thing was that Jazz gave off the feeling like he could lie better than he had just then.

Well, he possibly told such a sloppy lie so that there was no doubt that he was lying and that I would know that he knew that I knew they were having another one of their meetings.

I paused and stared at nothing for a moment before smirking to myself. Sometimes I could confuse even myself.

Not that any of that mattered. They could have their meetings. Yeah, there was something else going on between the four of them, but as long as it didn't involve me in any illegal activity than I wouldn't bother too much. At least for now. Who knew how my curiosity would change in a few days? I most certainly didn't and it was my curiosity. But I was also flattered by the implied trust in leaving me by myself in the shop. With them in their meeting it was my job to handle cars, greet customers, and make sure everything was taken care of. Yeah, it was for a short time, but for the guy who had broken into the shop not too long ago that was quite a bit of trust.

And they were entirely too trusting. Eric just happened to find me unconscious outside his shop and took me home to bandage me before inviting back to the shop? And then giving me the card to open the tool chests with hundreds of dollars of tools and equipment? Not to mention letting me handle the money? Too trusting. Someone should really start checking out who Eric and the others let in here before a real thief is invited and makes off like…well, a thief.

I was using the dip stick to check the level of oil when there was the sound of someone clearing their throat behind me.

Right behind me.

"Shit!" I shouted, jumping and banging my head on the raised hood. "God damn it!" I gritted out as I jerked away from the vehicle, spinning to face the man while clutching my head. I was so ready to chew the guy out even if he was a customer when I saw that he was actually a cop.

And his hand was resting on his gun.

My chest-heat flared suddenly, flaring quickly and painfully. "Oh, fucking hell no!" I yelled, back pedaling and sending a rolling table careening off as the man frowned at me and took a step forward. "Sonovabitch. Don't come near me I didn't do anything!"

"Now, hold—"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I demanded and a part of me was screaming to shut up before I really pissed off the cop because yelling profanities at the boys in blue was not advisable in any situation, but my instantly panic at being startled and possibly having a gun drawn had kind of thrown my common sense out the window. "You don't just fucking sneak up on people, you fucking asshole! And for shit fucking sure not people who haven't done shit, so you can take your dick gun and your dick face and get the fuck out of this fucking shop!"

I kept backing up, words spewing from my mouth like word-vomit as I aimed for the backdoor of the shop. Then a door slammed open. I jumped horribly and could feel my heart trying its best to punch its way out of my chest. "Jesus fucking Christ fucking a pogo stick up his ass!" I screeched, turning from the sudden and loud noise on instinct.

"Alex?!"

I turned back to see the guys standing in the door, looking deadly serious and I figured it was for the litany of curses and garbage coming from me, but I couldn't stop from demanding, "What the hell is wrong with all of you scaring me?" My shoulder slammed into the doorjamb of the cleanup room and the garage left my sight as I instantly headed to a far corner.

I was instantly swamped with embarrassment and mortification as I buried my burning face in my hands. What did I just do? Oh, that's right. Curse out a police officer while in the shop where a customer or passing citizen could hear me. Oh, god. Slowly dying here.

"Alex?"

I bit my lip but straightened and lowered my hands to see Eric approaching me with a frown on his face. Shit. Apologizeapologizeapologize! "I'm so sorry, Eric," I started, looking everywhere but at the man. "I-I…There's no excuse for my behavior and I'm deeply sorry for any trouble—"

"Don't worry about it." I jerked at the interruption. A warm hand rested on my shoulder as the large man leaned down so my downward gaze could see his face. His concerned face. "Are you alright?"

I twitched and blinked at the man, straightening so he didn't have to stoop. "Y-You're not mad?" I asked quietly, searching him for any sign of anger or irritation.

Eric shook his head and seemed to be searching me for something as well. "Of course not. Are you okay? You don't usually go off like that."

My face instantly flashed in renewed heat and I looked away again. "I'm sorry. I just hate getting scared."

To my surprise the older man chuckled and tipped my shin up with a knuckle. "Don't worry about it. Seb has a worst reaction than you. At least you don't start throwing anything within reach."

"Still…" I murmured, struggling to look away even if Eric kept dragging my face back to look at him. Stubborn, irritating, forgiving, too-trusting man. "I swore at a cop and he's probably not happy."

"You mean Prowl?" My gaze jerked back to his at the nonchalant response and I saw the amused smirk on his handsome face. "He's a friend, Alex. He comes by often and, trust me, if he got offended at being on the wrong end of a blue streak than he would've told us long before now." He watched as I shuffled uncertainly before smiling and tugging me forward, throwing an arm over my shoulder. "Come on. Let me introduce you."

I would've put the brakes on just then if we hadn't come around the corner and into view of the chatting men in the garage. They instantly looked to me and my face heated up again before my eyes locked onto everyone's shoes. Eric resolutely pulled me towards the shiny black shoes of the officer. "Alex, this is Officer Chase Hunter. Prowl, this is Alex Steek."

A hand appeared in my vision and I looked up to see the man watching me closely, but not coldly or with anger. I hurried to put my hand in his and shake it. "A pleasure to finally meet you. Jazz has been talking about nothing but you recently." This was the first time I've gotten a good look at the cop. His hair was a bit weired, being a reddish-brown from the top of his ears down and the top of his head being a sandy blond color. He has regal features like high cheek bones, chiseled jaw, and almond shaped eyes that almost made me think he was from some fabled royal bloodline. On his ears he had two studs piercing the upper arch and his icy blue eyes gleamed with knowledge and a chill that reminded me of Seb.

"Oh," I started, stunned by the statement and trying to flounder for the words to reply back.

Thankfully, Jazz gave me a bit of time by suddenly moving and draping himself over the officer, though how he managed to do that when he was a head shorter than him was beyond me. "All good things, Alex. I swear. Prowler here is my partner in justice, so you can trust him."

"Alright," I murmured in response to the dark man before focusing on the officer as our hands dropped. "Nice to meet you too. I'm sorry for earlier. I just…"

The officer waved a hand and shifted into a more relaxed stance. "I'm sorry for startling you. It was not my intention. I was merely going to ask you where Jazz was." Light blue eyes turned down to the darker, shorter man still hanging off the officer. "We have plans for the movie, remember?"

Jazz beamed. "Course I do, Prowler. Just let us wrap up our meeting and we'll get going, alright?"

"Alright."

"Be back in a minute!" Jazz called as he darted back up the stairs. Eric patted my shoulder before following and Gabe ruffled my hair with a grin and Seb just gave me an understanding look.

Then I was alone with the cop again.

Shit.

I shifted my weight and glanced shyly at the cop. "I am sorry," I repeated and sharp, knowing blue eyes focused on me. "I've never been one to like being scared and my common sense sort of died and went to heaven when I realized there was someone behind me."

"I understand," the man soothed, putting his hands in his pockets. "Like I said, I didn't mean to scare you, but my nickname is Prowl, or Prowler to Jazz, for a reason."

I blinked and smiled a bit wryly. "Jazz does know what a prowler is, right?"

The small eye roll spoke of age old amused exasperation. "Yes, he is very much aware. He still insists on calling me such."

"Yeah, that seems like Jazz. Doing what he wants no matter what other might think of it." We shared a smile before I went back to the Chevy truck. "So you're Jazz's police partner? How long have you known each other?"

Officer Hunter followed me and leaned against the side of the truck, watching what I was doing. "Almost four years now."

I cocked an eyebrow. "That's pretty cool. You guys must be really good friends then."

"I suppose. Jazz has an odd way of showing that he considers you a friend." When I glanced up for clarification a tiny smile quirked at those lips. "It's different for each person, but for me he feels that it is his job to 'rescue' me from my 'workaholic' tendencies and make sure I get out and socialize; hence our plans for tonight."

I laughed as the stoic cop actually used air quotes. "He's already forced me to start dancing and promised to take me clubbing, so I guess we're in the same boat."

"Let me know if he does keep his promise. I have not had the pleasure of arresting my own partner yet." The amused and devious smirk at the statement showed me exactly how these two got along. At first I thought they were complete opposites, but now I could see that Chase had a cunning side and I knew Jazz had a patient side. They complimented each other.

"I think he'd manage to actually get out of that," I mused as I began sealing up the fluid reservoirs. "Somehow."

"I think I would agree. Jazz is one of a kind. Free. Energetic. Willful. Loyal. Observant." I flicked my eyes over to the older man as he listed these qualities of his partner. I may have been imagining it but that might have been a dreamy or wanting look in those icy blue eyes. It was gone the next instant as I shut the hood. "I'm lucky to have him as a partner and friend."

"I think anyone would be."

"I'm back!" In the next instantly Jazz was attached to the officer's side with a bright grin on his face. "You ready to go? Let's go! See ya later, Alex!"

Prowl looked over his shoulder as he was unceremoniously dragged off, though he didn't seem to mind. "It was nice meeting you, Alex," he called.

"You as well," I replied, waving to the pair. I watched the two get into a squad car and drive off before turning to the three other adults. "Isn't Jazz married?" I asked in confusion.

Sebastian broke out in a grin and spun to Gabe. "Ha! Pay up!"

Mr. Mountain groaned and pulled out his wallet from his back pocket. "Damn it," he muttered, scowling at me. "Why do you have to be so dam observant?"

"What?" I blurted in confusion at the whole interaction as I twenty was slapped into a smug Seb's hand. I looked to Eric.

He shrugged and smirked. "They bet on whether you would notice the sexual tension between Jazz and Prowl. And yes, Jazz is married."

I frowned and looked back in the direction of the disappeared cop car. "How the hell does that work?"

Eric sighed. "We're working on it."

So Alex likes the F Bomb. A lot. He's a little OOC here, but given his background I think it's within reach for him to hate being startled and snuck up on. I love the Jazz/Prowl pairing so this is just the start guys. Remember to go and read my story Chasing the Flame and check out sleepyoldvamp on DA. There's a link on my profile page.

Leave a review and tell me what you think!


End file.
